A fanfic of a fanfic
by AineRain
Summary: Zexion felt his mouth utter a final "I love you, Demyx" as he jumped out of the window and hurtled to the ground. This is a fanfiction of one of my favorite fanfictions ever. Demyx X Zexion
1. Chapter 1

A fanfic of a fanfic

This is a fanfic of a fanfic, im reading this fanfic right now, seriously, its in another window. Its called Can we ever go back, and i am seriously in love with it right now, so if you hate it, then i will hate you. lol. just kidding. everyone is entitled to their own opinion. if you dont like this, then review. tel me ut u hate about it, and i will attempt to get better. this is a spur of the moment fanfic im writing, so yeah. lol

_I looked at him confused... The look in his eyes broke my heart. Why are they so teared up?_

_"Z-Zexion...I-I'm Sorry...I Love you, I really do...But...I Think I may be in love with Xigbar" He whispered, almost silently. My heart stopped._

_"W-what?" I asked..."Xigbar?"_

_"Yeah...."_

_"Why?"_

_"B-because....When Everything was happening between us, Xigbar was the one who comforted me...I kinda don't feel as empty when I'm with him..."_

_"And what was happening between us?!" Uh oh...The Look on his face after I said that was not good. I think I finally broke him._

_"What was happening?! WHAT WAS HAPPENING?! Oh, I don't know! Maybe it was you, treating me like shit! every time I tried to talk to you, you had me thrown out. Every time I called, You either dismissed the call or got someone else to answer it! All because of one misunderstanding, that you never let me explain!" He shouted, jumping out of the bed and looking straight at me, in a defensive stance._

_"But you cheated" I stated, cowering._

_"I Did no such thing! A stupid reporter DRUGGED me! She drugged me to get me to answer her questions honestly! And then When I try to explain, you scream at me, you swear, you refuse to listen! You tell me you hate me constantly, and that you never wanted to see me again! What the fuck was I supposed to do? SIT THERE AND DO AS YOU SAID?! Fuck No! I Fought for you! And then, somewhere along the line, I GAVE UP! And Just as I start to move on with my life, along you come again! And after all that you told me, all the times you damned me, you turn around and get angry when I move on?! What the fuck is wrong with you?! You were the only person I trusted when I was a teenager, the only one I loved....Now Look where we are! Jesus bloody Christ Zexion! Had we not signed a contract I would have suggested we end this tour immediately!"_

_"Why?!" I ask_

_"WHY?! Have you not been listening to me?! Fuck you, Fuck everyone! But Stop screwing with my mind Zexion Numara! You tell me to forget everything, Knowing full well that I can't, because It hurts to much. And then, you come back and Expect me to be worshiping the ground you work on?!" He stormed over to the cupboard, grabbing his coat. "Well then, After this tour's over, expect me to actually listen to you, and I'll make sure we never meet again!" He hissed, pulling the door open with such force that It almost swung of its hinges._

_I stared at the door for a few minutes, before my knee's buckled and I fell to the floor in fits of tears, finally understanding how much pain I had put him through._

- - -

After Demyx was thoroughly tied up by Larxene, Xaldin, and Yuffie, who tried to solve the case of the two exes. They all wanted Demyx and Zexion to stop their endless moping and get back together, the idiotic emo sods.

Truthfully, Demyx wasn't in love with Xigbar. He just said that because he was sick. Sick of the arguments, sick of being accused, sick of all the misunderstandings, and finally, sick and tired...of the way Zexion looked at him. Anger, hurt, and last of all, a tortured version of love. Demyx was so sick of the pain, that Demyx wanted Zexion to see how sick it feels, to have the one you love pretend to not love you, but still show that he loves you...in small, little snips and pieces...A blanket gently placed over you when you wake up in the morning, when you know that you always end up kicking it off of the bed while you sleep. A cup of coffee (once in a blue moon) when you wake up in the morning, made just how you like it, probably by the only person who knows that you love to have a slight bit of lemon juice in your coffee. Demyx wanted Zexion to know how sick it feels to feel as though the one you love doesn't love you, that he's just playing with you with these itty bitty pieces of gentle care...So Demyx told Zexion that he might be in love with Xigbar.

Demyx was sick. He kept on thinking that as Larxene and Xaldin kept on ranting and raving about how they were going to get Demyx and Zexion together.

- - -

Zexion finally got up shakily after some minutes of kneeling on the floor and crying. He got up, and dried his tears, not knowing what to do. Should he go to Demyx, and say that he is sorry? Should he throw a pie in Demyx's face, tell him to fuck off and walk away? Should he go to Xigbar, and poison him with a drink? Finally, after concluding that none of those things will ever happen, Zexion sat down in a mment of complete randomness and surfed through the TV. Zexion remembered, way long before, when he and Demyx were just first starting off...

_He was having a bad day, and Demyx, after trying and attempting too have Zexion feel better, finally ended up with 'Let's watch the TV!'_

_"Why?" Zexion asked, his interest piqued for a brief moment._

_"Watching TV is the best way to relieve stress!" Demyx grinned and pulled Zexion into the living room, grabbed the remote, and snuggled up next to Zexion while surfing through channels._

_After a while, Zexion started to feel better, listening and chuckling, watching Demyx make fun of the boring news announcers and overly-dramatic soap opera actors._

_After a couple hours of surfing throught the channels, Demyx fell promptly asleep on the couch, his head nestled in Zexion's lap, Zexion looked down and kissed Demyx on the forehead, lovingly running his hands through Demyx's hair. "I love you..." Zexion whispered. _

Zexion blinked. Without knowing himself, he felt tears streaming down his face while thinking of that painful and loving memory. Pausing his thumb on the channel changing button to wipe these bothersome tears, Zexion grabbed a bunch of tissues and wiped away all evidence of crying. Zexion finally looked up at the TV, trying to pay attention to the soap opera, where somebody was trying to jump off of a building for their girlfriend, when Zexion got an idea. He quickly shut off the TV, and ran to his suitcase where hs tripod and his digital camera was placed. After some minutes of setting up the equipment, Zexion placed a chair in front of the window and sat down, his body facing the camera lens. After hitting start on the video setting, Zexion stared at the camera and said,

"Demyx...I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I was such a jerk to you...without knowing or bothering to understand your feelings. I don't blame you if you love Xigbar...but I just want you to know that I have always loved you, and that I will never forget you. You have captured me in your heart for as long as I can remember, and when I thought that you were cheating, I felt so cold and empty. At that moment, I truly just wanted to be in your arms and to talk to you and for you to hold me and tell me you love me...but instead, I stupidly erased my name from the Christmas List at school. Ididn't want you to tell me that you indeed, are in love with another person. So I avoided you...I tried to stop thinking about you...and to try and stop crying about you at night...

"But I couldn't, Demyx. Because I remember that I loved you for as long as I can remember, and I know that nothing will change that." Zexion took a deep breath as he felt tears streaming down his face.

"I can't change who I am, Demyx. I can't change the fact that I will love you forever. But I can change one thing..." Zexion took a deep breath once more, his breathing becoming erratic, and his heart beating, louder than he ever felt it beat before.."I love you, Demyx. And the point of loving someone is to make sure that they are happy. I can't believe that it took me so long to realize that." Zexion smiled through his tears and said, "I hope that you are happy with Xigbar, Demyx. I know that if I'm here when you clearly love someone else, I will just be a burden. You probably hate me, anyways." Zexion looked down, and fumbled with his hands that were placed on his lap. He looked up and said, "I love you, Dem--"

"ZEXION!!!ZEXION!! I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE!! CAN YOU PLEASE COME OUT? I NEED TO ASK YOU SOMETHING.....!" Larxene shouted at the top of her lungs, Zexion could hear her grinning. Zexion smiled at the camera and stood up from the chair, and walked over to the window. He looked at the camera once more and said, "I love you, Demyx..."

and jumped out of the window.

- - -

Demyx was being held by Xigbar, bonded, gagged, and blinded. Waiting for the idiots to stop this foolish nonsense. When suddenly, he heard fans screaming. Not regular "Oh my gosh, the JONAS BROTHERS!!" scream, the terrified, "Oh my gosh, its GODZILLA!!" scream. Demyx suddenly felt himself being dropped and felt himself hitting the floor. Hard. Ow.

Xigbar and Xaldin were screaming as well. Not knowing what was happening, Demyx was acting like a stupid idiot on the floor, writhing and twitching his head off for somebody to tell him what was going on, when Yuffie hurriedly releeased him from the ropes. Demyx pulled the gag and blindfold away from his face, ready to pummel all of those idiot lifeguards, when he heard a sickening thud. Demyx, confused why everyone was looking in one direction, looked down, where there was a huge circle, where all the fans backed away from...Demyx saw an open window, looked down again, and saw Zexion in an odd angle, with blood streaming from his body. Terror clenched at him of every form and way, and Demyx screamed a bloodcurling wretch of pain and shock.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!" Demyx, feeling hot tears practically flooding down his cheeks, ran out the dooir and to the elevator, pressing the down button as fast as he could. When the elevator wasn't coming, Demyx cursed and ran down the eight floors of stairs, sobbing and muttering, "No, No, Zexy....No, No, Oh my god, please, NO..." all the way.

When Demyx finally got to the ground floor, where all the fans were looking at Zexion, bleeding and gasping heavily on the floor, He ran to Zexion and kneeled down, taking Zexion in his arms. "Zexion, are you okay? Zexion, look at me..." Demyx cried, feeling his tears hit Zexion's blood streaked face...

"Demyx..." Zexion gasped out. "I love you, Demyx..." Demyx saw Zexion's tears leaving tracks in the blood of his face. He also saw Zexion start to close his eyes.

"No. No, NO, NO, NO!!" Demyx cried, shaking Zexion. Demyx felt heart-wrenching sobs coming from his own mouth as he desperately tried to keep Zexion awake and conscious. He was trying everything, singing to Zexion, shaking Zexion, trying anything.

But Zexion still closed those eyes, and his body still went limp, and Zexion still uttered a last "I love you..." with his last strength while he still felt himself slipping...away...


	2. Chapter 2

It has been two days since the jump. Zexion thankfully stayed alive when the paramedics came, so they were able to keep him alive. For now. Currently, Zexion was in a coma. Chances were, Zexion will never wake from the comatose state that he was in. Demyx was currently waiting in the hospital waiting area, practically dying to see Zexion, but they weren't done setting up equipment for Zexion yet.

"Demyx Mizuru?" Demyx heard a deep voice ask his name. He turned around to see a man walk towards him.

"Yes?" Demyx's tired voice answered back.

The man held out his hand and said, "Leon Leonhart. A pleasure."

Demyx shook hands and said, "I know you. We have...met before. I mean, you've helped me before."

Leon nodded his head gravely and said, "I see. Well, it says here." Leon looked down at a notepad in his hand, "That you have been Zexion's previous lover."

Demyx bowed his head and nodded. "Yes. We used to be together."

"And what changed that?" Leon asked, leaning forward. Demyx snatched his head up and glared at the man. "I don't see how any of that is your concern."

"Mr. Mizuru? You may see the patient now." A nurse said. Demyx gave the man one more scornful look and walked in the door. He felt a hand grip his arm, and he turned around, ready to punch that sunova--...

Leon placed a digital camera in Demyx's hand. "This is a digital camera found in the hotel room right after Zexion jumped. It seems like a suicide note...well, since it has been proved that Zexion attempted suicide, and since nobody was in the room while Zexion jumped, the department agreed that no one was to be charged. But I just thought that you should know what Zexion had to say...before he jumped." Leon said. After an awkward pat on the shoulder, Leon walked down the hallway.

Demyx walked into the room, and as soon as he saw Zexion in the bed, attached to numerous tubes and beeping monitors, Demyx started crying. He brushed Zexion's hair back and pressed his lips to Zexion's forehead, brushing away his tears that fell on Zexion's cheek. Zexion, Zexion, Zexion...ever since that day, it seemed like that was all Demyx could think about. Adjusting into the chair that was next to the bed, Demyx turned on the camera and pressed play.

_"Demyx...I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I was such a jerk to you..."_ As Demyx saw Zexion's angelic face in front of that window, sitting on that chair, Demyx found himself crying all over again. How could he be so stupid? He should have just swallowed his idiotic pride and loved Zexion, without any saying of what his feelings for Xigbar could have been. Never in Demyx's life, has he felt any more regret and pain than he felt right now. Zexion was his life, his angel. And because of his vengeful thinking, Demyx might never be able to see Zexion's smiling face again, his adorable pouting face, or his angry, mad face. Demyx's only way of communicating with Zexion from now might just be whispering nothings to him, watching him attached to thousands of tubes, and a monotone, evil, lifeless beeping sound playing every...single...second.

_"I love you, Demyx..."_

"I love you too, Zexion..." After saying this, Demyx buried his face in his hands and wept.

After three weeks, Demyx looked like hell. Everybody agreed. Demyx was no longer his own bubbly, happy self that he used to be with Zexion. Of course, his personality did take a swift change when Zexion broke up with him because Zexion thought Demyx cheated on him. But Demyx always had a bit of hope nestled in his unemotional demeanor somewhere. Everyday, Demyx stayed by Zexion's side. The band took a break, the fans sent flowers everyday. Demyx never left Zexion's side. When visiting hours were over, Demyx always found himself arguing with the nurses. Finally, they just gave up and let Demyx sleep there.

Demyx constantly stayed next to Zexion, talking constantly, singing songs and whispering to him. Demyx heard that sometimes when people were in a comatose state, they can sometimes hear you.

"Hey, Zexy." Demyx said, when he woke up, clenching Zexion's hand once more. "I really wished that you woke up. I love you. So much. The doctor came today. WOndering if I was interested in pulling the plug or something. I told him to fuck off and go away. Then he said that if I keep on taking care of you like this, then i might not be able to afford keeping you alive any longer." Demyx smiled. "But I don't care. I'll take care of you as long as i live, and as long as forever."

Demyx rested his forehead on Zexions hand. He felt tears streaming down his cheeks and falling on the blanket. Then, ever so slightly, he felt a finger. Twitch. Demyx raised his head and looked at Zexion's hands.

"Z-Zexion?" Demyx asked. He looked at Zexion. Zexion seemed as though he never moved. Demyx shook his head. "I'm probably just sleepy, that's it." Demyx chuckled and went back to clasping Zexion's hand.

"You're... cutting off my circulation....." Demyx heard. Demyx gasped and stared at Zexion. He saw Zexion raise his eyes and say, "Let...go....of my hand...You're cutting off....my circulation..." Demyx gasped and started crying. He kissed Zexion's hand twice before running out of the room and calling the doctor. A bunch of people suddenly crowded the room, and Demyx sat down the chair, watching Zexion blink and talk for the doctors and nurses. Zexion looked at Demyx the whole time and smiled...a little bit..._But Gods_, Demyx thought. _What a beautiful smile it is..._


	3. Chapter 3

**It wasn't long before Zexion was officially allowed to discharge from the hospital. Although he was in a comatose state, his health was still darn piping. **

**Zexion hurriedly packed all of his presents from his fans and friends and exited out of the hospital room. As he was walking out to the taxi loading area, he saw his friends call his name. With a smile, he waved at them. "Hey, guys." he said.**

"**Zexion, you're leaving already? You only got out of the coma what, a week ago?" his mother Tammy urgently asked him. **

"**Well, the doctors said that I could leave early because my health rate is so high. They said that my immune system is really powerful and my white blood cells are hyper, or something like that." **

"**See, I knew it was a good thing to feed you those vitamins regularly when you were a kid." Tammy said. "Do you have a ride back home?" **

"**Yeah, mom. Lexaeus is taking me." Zexion replied. **

**After saying good bye to his mother, Zexion got into Lexaeus's car and zoomed off. Zexion settled against the plush upholstery and listened to the soothing music on the radio. He was practically dozing off until Lexaeus suddenly turned the music off. **

"**L-Lexaeus?" Zexion asked groggily.**

"**Zexion…" Lexaeus started. "Why did you jump out of the window?" **

**Zexion smiled gently. "It was a moment of weakness, Lex. Don't worry about it, I'm fine now. The doctors put me under intensive therapy for the whole week that I was conscious, and I'm goingto receive extensive therapy while I'm on home arrest. To tell you the truth, I didn't even really need it. They were just overreacting."**

"**Overreacting? Zexion, you jumped out of a freaking window!! You could have died if the paramedics didn't arrive there then! What in the world were you thinking, for you to attempt suicide right then?"**

**Zexion rolled his eyes. "Lex, you already know my reason for that. I'm pretty sure that…**_**he**_** told you already. But I'm fine now. Whatever happens from now on, I'm not going to do anything like that ever again, I promise."**

**Mollified, Lexaeus settled back into his seat. After a slight moment of hesitation, Lexaeus started up a conversation again. "So…have you heard from Demyx lately?"**

**Zexion tensed at the name. "Uh…I haven't seen him since that day…I thought…No, I guess it was just wishful thinking…" Zexion practically whispered the last piece to himself. **

**Lexaeus glanced over at Zexion, and said, "Y'know, Zexion…Demyx was there the whole time you were in that coma. He wouldn't even go home, so eventually the nurses had to let him stay there. He was with you the whole time."**

**Zexion scoffed. "Lex, I doubt that…if he was really there the whole time, then why did he run away as soon as I woke up? It doesn't make sense. I guess he just felt sorry for me and now that as soon as I woke up, he goes away to live his life with…Xigbar." **

**Lexaeus smirked at Zexion's melancholy and morbid form. "Sure, Zex. Whatever you say." **

**The car turned into Zexion's driveway. **

"**Look, we're here," Lexaeus said. "I gotta go, so I can't see you in. You'll make it on your own, right?" **

**Zexion looked at him confusedly. "You're not going to help me in?"**

"**Hey. The weak need to exercise."**

"**I'm not weak! I was even le--"**

"**Let out early because your health was really good, I know. Even more of a reason for you to go in there yourself. Unless, you're too **_**weak**_** to walk yourself in."**

_**Asshole. **_**"All right, fine. I'll walk myself in. Bye, Lex."**

"**Bye, Have fun recovering." Lexaeus zoomed off. **

**After opening the door and practically throwing his luggage on the hardwood floors, Zexion trudged upstairs into his bedroom and collapsed on his ortho-pedic mattress. **

**"Mmmm…." Zexion moaned into the fluffy pillows and silk bedspread. **_**This is such a big relief compared to the hospital beds…**_**Zexion thought. He quickly stripped, getting ready to take a long nap. Too lazy to get his pajamas, he just stripped down to his underwear and grabbed his brother's gigantic college sweatshirt from a nearby chair. After pulling it on, Zexion crawled under the covers and pulled his stuffed animals on his bed. "It's been a long time, guys…" Zexion whispered to the many stuffed animals piled on his bed. **

**"I'm a little lonely right now, so I'm going to use your guys' comfort…" Zexion dozed off into dreamland with his favorite animals cuddled to him. **

**After two or three hours when Zexion went to sleep, Demyx softly let himself into the house. He silently thanked Lexaeus for giving him a spare copy of Zexion's house key and double thanked him for letting him know that Zexion was home alone. He triple thanked Lexaeus when he saw Zexion sleeping adorably in a huge sweatshirt with what seemed like nothing else on, surrounded by fluffy plush stuffed animals. He pulled the blankets over Zexion once again and kissed his forehead softly.**

_**Thank you for coming back to us, Zexion…**_**Demyx thought. **

**With a great yawn, Zexion woke up from his nap. **_**Ah, that nap was pure orgasmic.**_

**Zexion looked around and hurriedly placed his stuffed animals in their respectable place in the pull-out drawers underneath his bed. Zexion drowsily went into the kitchen for a glass of water and nearly collapsed to the floor in surprise to what he saw. There was Demyx in **_**his**_** crisp apron, cooking waffles and cinnamon buns in **_**his**_** kitchen.**

"**Sweet Baby Jesus!!" Zexion whispered under his breath. **

**Demyx looked up from the waffle iron and saw Zexion standing there and dropped the batter beater to the floor. **

**"Zexion…" Demyx said. "Hey…"**

"**What are you doing here, Demyx?" Zexion asked suspiciously, eyeing the messy kitchen that was spotless when he entered the house. **

**Demyx rolled his eyes and looked at Zexion with a smirk on his lips. **

"**What does it look like I'm doing?"**

"**Trespassing." Zexion replied stonily.**

**Demyx's smirk disappeared slowly and there was nothing left in the house but a cold, icy and awkward silence. A ding from the oven made both of them jump, and Demyx hurriedly prepared a plate of cinnamon buns and pecan waffles for Zexion, who slid into a seat at the kitchen table. Demyx fished a plate for himself as Zexion prodded the food with his fork. **

**As Demyx was about to take a bite, he saw Zexion playing with his food. He wasn't going to say anything, but he couldn't help it and eventully opened his mouth. **

**"It's not going to eat you, you know." Demyx blurted out. **

**Zexion pushed the plate away, which only made Demyx's pride lower immensely. Zexion looked at Demyx with his clear eyes and Demyx had to agree, he didn't feel like eating either. **

"**Demyx…why did you come here?" Zexion practically whispered.**

"**I…uh…well…I missed…you?" Demyx finally uttered out, the last part sounding like a question more than a statement.**

"**If you missed me, then why didn't you visit me when I was awake in the hospital?" Zexion blinked really hard, trying to hold back his tears. "If you just felt sorry for me because I jumped out of the window because I had a suicidal moment, well you can just take your pity train and get the fuck out of my house." Zexion made up to leave, but then Demyx grabbed onto his hand. **

"**It's not that, Zexion!! It's just…" **

**Zexion sat back down. **

"**It's just…I was busy, with stuff…" Demyx finally said, failing utterly at his stuttering. **

**Zexion rolled his eyes and stood up. "You weren't busy enough to stay by my side when I was unconscious, but now that I'm awake you suddenly want to not stay with me anymore! WTF is that?"**

**Zexion stormed up to his bedroom. And locked the door. **

**Demyx hurried after Zexion and banged on the door. "Zexion, please!! I can explain!!"**

"**Too bad!! Get the fuck out of my house, and never talk to me again!!" Zexion yelled at the door, huddled in the corner. Suddenly, the door crashed open. It seemed like Demyx kicked the door open. **

**Demyx stormed over at Zexion and pulled him up and pushed him to the wall. "Zexion, listen! I'm not taking this anymore! You're doing it again! You're assuming things and pushing me away! But not this time! I'm not leaving you! I never want to lose you! I'm never letting go of you from now on, never!" **

**Demyx kissed Zexion passionately and deeply, pressing Zexion against the wall and gripping his waist tight. Zexion gasped which only gave Demyx access to his mouth, where Demyx eagerly caressed Zexion's tongue with his own. Zexion started to struggle, but as soon as he felt Demyx's lips against his, he melted into the embrace. **_**Mmnn….**_**Zexion moaned and closed his eyes. His arms raised in protest fell softly around Demyx's shoulders and pulled Demyx in closer. **

**Demyx felt like nearly crying when he felt Zexion reciprocate into the kiss. **_**Oh, dear God…I missed these lips…****Demyx bit into Zexion's botton lips and tugged lightly, emitting another heavenly sound from Zexion's mouth. **_

**After having his fill of Zexion's lips, Demyx pulled back. Zexion emitted a whine, not wanting to stop kissing Demyx. **

**Demyx rested his forehead against Zexion's and reached into his pocket, pulling out a small box. He grabbed Zexion's hand and pressed it into the palm. **

**Zexion confusedly opened the box and gasped at the ring he saw inside. **

"**D-Demyx, I thought I lost this ring…" Zexion whispered. **

"**That's why I was gone this past week. I wanted to give you back a present to thank you for waking up from your coma…I know it must have been rough for you during that time…And I remembered this ring. It was the first ring I gave to you when we started going out, and I remember how sad you were when you lost it when you went backpacking across Europe before college…"**

**Zexion gasped. "Y-You mean?" **

"**Yeah, I went to Europe and I searched everywhere for this ring. I had a little help from the police officers and City Lost and Found Centers, but I eventually found it again. I was really happy that I found it again. I know I should have been there after you woke up, but I couldn't stop thinking about it and I knew that you would want to see it again and--Z-Zexion?"**

**Zexion started crying, so overjoyed about Demyx and the ring, and just the overall enjoyment of knowing that Demyx did actually care about him.**

"**I-I thought that you didn't care about me…" Zexion whispered lightly, barely audible enough for Demyx to hear. **

**Demyx kissed Zexion's lips gently. "Zexion, I care so much about you, you have no idea…"**

"**No, I know now…It's just…I thought for a second…"**

"**Well, don't think about it anymore…" Demyx kissed Zexion again. "I care about you, more than anything in the whole world. You're my Zexion, and I'm not leaving you and I'm going to stay with you now, and forever." Demyx smiled gently and leaned down to kiss Zexion again, but Zexion turned his head away. **

"**Demyx…so you want us to get back together?" Zexion looked up at Demyx with hopeful eyes. **

"**Of course I do, Zexion." Demyx said in a "duh" way. **

**Zexion smiled gently and kissed Demyx, catching Demyx off-guard and causing Demyx to fall to the ground. Zexion straddled Demyx and showered him with light kisses. **

"**I love you, Demyx." Zexion whispered into his ear. **

**Demyx kissed Zexion again and said, "I love you too, Zexion. I always have. Back then, now, and even in the future, I will always love you. And only you…" **


	4. Chapter 4

Hey, guys. I'm so sorry for everything!!! OMG, as you probably know, I uploaded a new chapter to A fanfic of a fanfic, but the new chapter was meant to be for The Hotel Roux Beaumont. I'm so sorry. It was a mistake, blame it on my lack of caffeine. lol. But if you liked the chapter, read my new current story, The Hotel Roux Beaumont, ok? Thanks, guys. bye ~~


End file.
